


Summer Is Over

by SoonerThanLater



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerThanLater/pseuds/SoonerThanLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie Edwards wanted to forget about Zayn Malik, the resident “bad boy” of their tight-knit group of mates, and the summer holiday they spent together. It was a summer when the rest of their gang fled town for some reason or other leaving them alone to commiserate before their last year at university. </p>
<p>Rated M for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This an AU!university fic and is obviously 100% fiction. I am in no way affiliated with any of the people portrayed in this work.

_“It’s kinda easy when you’ve got nothing. Because nothing can be taken from you. But I don’t want nothing anymore.” Chris Miles, Skins._

 

            “Just _please_ go check up on him! You know what he’s like…”

            “Exactly, Li. I know what he’s like. So therefore, he _wouldn’t_ want me barging into his flat at nine in the morning. Besides, if you’re so worried about him, why don’t you and Harry just come back home?”

            “Because!” Liam sighed on the other end of the line, “Harry really needs to get away from it all… what with Lou breaking his heart by holidaying in France with El. And it’s not my fault that Zayn has never warmed up to the idea of backpacking across the English countryside.”

            Perrie rolled her eyes as she traced the rim of her mug with an index finger. Steam rose from the piping hot tea and warmed her knuckles. “I repeat: _I am not his babysitter_.”

            “Well I didn’t call to make us both so angry this early in the day. Besides, Harry just got back with some breakfast… Harry? Are those even edible?”

            Perrie heard a low grumbling voice speak in the background, unmistakably belonging to Harry.

            She could just see Harry shifting uneasily as he responded, “’Mmm, not sure.”

            “Li, please tell Haz not to poison the both of you. And to stay away from the nightlock berries.” Perrie smiled into the phone as she heard Liam chuckle.

            “What’s nightlock?” Harry asked in the background.

            “Per, he didn’t read _The Hunger Games_.” Liam teased, “And I just put you on speaker.”

            “We haven’t heard from Zayn in a while. Check up on him will you?” Harry pleaded from a short distance away from Liam.

            Perrie glowered down at her phone as if Harry could see her blue eyes narrowing at his innocent green orbs.

            She couldn’t help curiosity get the better of her though. “What do you mean by ‘in a while’?”

            “Like… since a couple of days ago. He won’t answer our calls or texts.” Liam said thoughtfully, “You know, we should probably just head into that café over there.”

            Perrie had momentarily forgotten the boys were hours away in some small English town on the border of the wilderness. Very far away from Perrie and her London flat.

            “Don’t tell me you sent Harry to _forage_ when you could have bought a decent meal from an establishment. You’re getting too intense, Li.”

            “I’m just trying to get Haz to appreciate nature.”

            Harry scoffed and Perrie could tell he was close to Liam and his mobile now. “Yeah. That and trying to get me killed based on survival of the fittest. Which isn’t fair because you work out every day. _For fun_.” Harry said the last bit as if it created a bitter taste in his mouth.

            Perrie laughed at how disgusted Harry sounded when he said the last bit.

            “I miss you guys so much. You guys and just everyone. The flat isn’t the same without El.” She said, and she could have sworn her voice echoed throughout the otherwise quiet flat.

            Harry drew a sharp intake of breath. Perrie almost mistook it for static.

            “And on that note,” Liam interjected. “We’d better be off. Have a lot of land to cover today. We’ll text you later, Per!”

            “Alright, have fun boys. Love you!”

            “Love you too!” The boys cried in unison before the line clicked dead.

            Perrie sighed and looked around the small pristine kitchen. The flat itself was small and a bit cramped for two people. But Perrie and Eleanor shared it comfortably, never minding how often they infringed on each other’s personal space. The girls had let the flat get sloppy throughout their busy university (both academic and social) schedules.

So to overcome the initial pangs of loneliness, Perrie spent the entire first day of having the flat to herself cleaning it from top to bottom. She washed six loads of laundry (including El’s laundry), mopped the entire surface area of hardwood floor, washed dishes, pots and pans by hand, scrubbed the bathroom down with intense energy, and dusted every surface with disinfectant wipes. By the end of the day, she passed out on the newly vacuumed couch after enjoying a few swigs of red wine straight from the bottle.

The following days consisted of ordering large portions of take away and marathoning _Gossip Girl_ on Netflix. For extended periods of time, Perrie almost forgot she was alone. It wasn’t until the thought of crossing the hall into El’s room, to squeal and talk about how Blair and Dan were meant for each other, when she realized El has indeed left the country with her boyfriend for the majority of the summer hols. She would have to endure one long lonely month without her bubbly flatmate.

Now, six days since the end of term, and Perrie had absolutely nothing to show for it. She had acted like a recluse, taking refuge in the comforts of the tiny flat and her tinier room. Now, she thought of how warm she would be under her duvet and how she still had one more season of _Gossip Girl_ to watch before finishing the series for good. But then she thought of Zayn.

_Zayn_.

She had never been particularly close to the boy, even though they shared the same best mates. The bonds that had linked them together seemed to have temporarily dissolved, and as a result she struggled to find a reason to ring him up. And as long as his silence towards her persisted, she couldn’t help but think he felt the same way.

Perrie glanced at the glass pot nestled in the nook of the coffee machine. She always made extra coffee in the morning to ensure her stimulant addiction was adequately quenched. Next, her eyes fell on an unused traveling mug.

She acted before her steely resolve dwindled.

 

Zayn woke up to a mild headache. His right arm felt like it was under attack by pins and needles. And he was naked… next to a girl equally naked. After the past few nights, he had grown accustomed to the familiar situation and the unpleasant sensations that accompanied it.

Of course his friends worried when he didn’t pick up the phone or answer their texts. But he couldn’t help brush away those distractions whenever he was out at a bustling bar or raging club. Or with a beautiful girl back at his flat, ready to explore each other.

All Zayn wants to do is forget the fact that his best buddies had all fled the country to go backpacking, holidaying, and in Niall’s case, spending quality time with family back in Ireland. In short: they left him.

Sure, he was never one to embrace nature. After all, Zayn is positive that cigarettes and forests do not have a very strong affinity to one another. And he had a feeling he would be the encroaching third wheel with Louis and Eleanor on the couple’s romantic getaway in France. Not to mention how strange he would feel tagging along with Niall as the Irish lad made up for lost time with his family.

In the end, he opted to stay in London and live life according to his own rules (not rules amended and approved by Liam, who always strove to play everything safe). His own rules, or lacktherof, allowed him to take more shots and see a different girl every night. And so far, he thought he was doing pretty well with his personal achievements.

That is, until a resounding knock at his front door pulled him back down to earth from his lofty thoughts. The girl next to him didn’t stir at the noise.

_Shit. What’s her name again?_ Zayn wondered to himself as he hoped the visitor outside his door would give up and walk away.

No such luck.

“Malik! I know you’re in there! I can sense your massive ego from out in the hall!”

_Edwards_. Zayn grimaced before extricating his arm from underneath mystery girl’s shoulder. Then, as gently as possible, he slid off the mattress before taking long urgent strides towards the door.

“Shit, Per. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Perrie’s eyes remained undisturbed at the sight of Zayn completely naked. And he suddenly felt his face warm up. He had hoped she would have a more dramatic reaction. Then he recalled how she’s studying to be a pathologist. Of course human anatomy doesn’t shock her. _Of course_.

Perrie tapped her foot impatiently, “Yes. It’s time for you to put some clothes on before an innocent child scratches their eyes out due to your indecency.”

Zayn smirked, a smirk that had most girls only yearning for more from the Bradford boy. “You always know how to flatter me, Edwards.”

Her hard stare remained transfixed on his eyes. “I’ve known you long enough.” She shrugged and held out the traveling mug.

Zayn sniffed audibly and detected black coffee in the dark blue ceramic. “What? Three years and you’re suddenly an expert on my ways?” He relieved her of the traveling mug and took a tentative sip before chugging half its contents, relishing the way the warm liquid traveled down his throat and to his gut.

“It’s enough time. And I should have brought water instead.” She said while observing Zayn’s bloodshot eyes and identifying the lingering scent of hard liquor on his body. 

“Already got it covered, babe.”

She scrunched her nose at the nickname. “Don’t.”

            “Don’t what?”

            “Be a wanker.”

            “Well, I try.”

            Suddenly, a voice called out from the general direction of his bedroom: “Zayn? Where are you, babe?”

            Perrie shot him an incredulous smile. “So is that a thing you and your new friends do? Call each other _babe_?”

             Zayn volleyed back an irritated glare before retreating into his dark flat. He knew she followed him inside, but he didn’t bother turning on the light for her. Then he wondered if Perrie was checking out his naked bum. He hoped she wouldn’t pass up that opportunity.

            “I’m right here.” Zayn called out softly, a sharp contrast to the tone he had used with Perrie just a minute before.

            “Oh good.” Perrie could hear the girl’s voice more distinctly as she crept from out of Zayn’s bedroom completely naked. The girl shrieked upon seeing Perrie. “Who are you?”

            Perrie wanted to laugh aloud at the blush tinting the girl’s cheeks. But she didn’t answer her question. Instead she said, “You really shouldn’t be embarrassed, love. You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before.”

            “ _Per_.” Zayn warned before turning to mystery girl (he still couldn’t remember her name) with a softened smile. “Sorry, but I actually made plans to have breakfast with my friend here. Haven’t seen her in _ages_ ,” he said with as much gusto and sympathy as he could muster. At that moment, he realized that it actually had felt like ages since he had last seen Perrie at the pub with all their best mates while celebrating the end of term.

            Perrie watched as Zayn worked his magic. She was sure that he intended for the mystery girl to shift awkwardly as if caught in the middle. She even saw a glint in his eyes, as if he had this scene all worked out in his head and he’s now only sitting back, watching it unfold.

            “Well… I don’t want to intrude. After all, you’ll call me later right?” The girl said timidly.

            Now Perrie just felt bad for the girl. She sounded so _hopeful_. And she knew Zayn and his intentions all too well.

            Zayn nodded, and it was apparently enough for the girl who retreated back to the bedroom and reemerged fully clothed only a minute later.

            Perrie offered a friendly smile to the girl as she exited the flat, leaving Perrie and Zayn in the kitchenette alone.

            “Have any plans for the day then?” Perrie jarred Zayn from his thoughts.

            Zayn motioned down his naked body, “Does it look like I have any plans?”

            “Well do you want to do something then?”

            Zayn thought of the fresh bag of weed in the sock drawer of his room before studying Perrie’s placid expression. She didn’t look particularly enthused at the idea of spending time with him. He ultimately decided he wanted his personal supply to last before nodding his head.

           

            “You used that ludicrous ‘ships in the night’ line on that poor girl didn’t you?”

            Zayn’s dark brown eyes flicked up to meet Perrie’s cool blue ones. His hands circled around the coffee mug in front of him before bringing the bitter nectar to his lips.

Although the two friends had already drunk their morning coffee, they still stopped by a local café before resuming their aimless wandering around the London streets. They had stopped in the little shop when Zayn remarked how sick he was of seeing tourists crawling all over the place. He also mentioned how they only reminded him of how he was not on holiday with his friends. Perrie had shrugged, brushing away the impending sting of sadness stemming from the thought of Zayn wishing to be somewhere else rather than here with her.

Perrie didn’t mind that she would probably get all jittery from the extra caffeine. After all, she liked drinking coffee. It was one of the few pleasures she indulged. Also, she was rather good at managing the effects of caffeine. Except for the whole diuretic effect, of course. But she hardly got jittery, and when she did, she was able to mask it. She considered it as a special talent. One of the few she possesses.

Zayn pursed his lips in annoyance at her assumption. “She’s not poor. She’s pretty well off actually. Her father is a CEO of some company or other and they have vacation homes all over the place.”

“You always did grasp the important points,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s a pity you can’t remember her name then.” She shrugged and took a large bite out of her strawberry scone.

“Well, is her name really important?”

Zayn’s nonchalant manner irked Perrie and suddenly she felt a wave of anger crash onto her.

“And here I thought you didn’t want her to be another _ship in the night_. So you’re going to let her pass by?” She said through a mouthful of sugary pastry.

“Now look who’s the chauvinist. Comparing women to ships. Really now, Edwards.” He scolded, tut-tutting as he smiled mischievously.

            “I only learn from the best.” She raised her mug to him before taking another generous sip.

            “Anyway, I was just passing time. Waiting for you to call me.”

            “You’re such a liar.”

            “Is it really that hard to believe that I was waiting with bated breath for your phone call? It was about bloody time you showed up at my flat. You’re lucky you brought coffee to appease my scorned heart.”

            Perrie finished eating her scone and shook her head. “I knew you weren’t waiting ‘with bated breath’ because I talked to Li and Harry this morning.”

            Zayn shot her an apologetic look. “I wish you couldn’t read me so easily.”

            She shook her head, “I don’t. Liam does though.”

            “He really likes you, you know.”

            Perrie furrowed her eyebrows. “Stop fucking with me, Zayn.”

            His eyes widened as he feigned shock. “I don’t think we’re quite there yet, sweetheart.”

            “You make me want to vomit all over your pretty face. Sweetheart? Really?”

            “You’ve already expressed your distaste for ‘babe’. So don’t complain.”

            “I have every right to complain.”

            “And that’s why we’re going to continue on our merry way, now aren’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Perrie Edwards wanted to forget about Zayn Malik, the resident “bad boy” of their tight-knit group of mates, and the summer holiday they spent together. It was a summer when the rest of their gang fled town for some reason or other leaving them alone to commiserate before their last year at university.   
> A/N: This an AU!university fic and is obviously 100% fiction. I am in no way affiliated with any of the people portrayed in this work.

Zayn found it easy. Easy to fall into step with Perrie as they maneuvered around tourists, street lamps, and rounded corners. He didn’t get sick of the comfortable silence that would blanket them whenever they ran out of steam for their usual playful banter. Perrie was just happy that the urge to punch him in the face has dissipated since first seeing him completely nude earlier that morning. Once she resigned to the idea of spending the entire day with him, she surprisingly found herself enjoying his company.

            “You know, you’re not so bad, Edwards.”

            Perrie sat next to Zayn on a stone ledge in Jubilee Gardens. They munched on store-bought chicken salad sandwiches, packets of crisps, and shared a bottle of wine, which they drank straight from the bottle (wrapped carefully in a brown paper bag of course). The illuminated London Eye stood a hundred yards away, dominating the sunset sky’s swirl of purple and red hues.

            Perrie’s eyes tore from the beautiful sight and focused on Zayn, who was now staring at her with his dark brown eyes.

            “Well I’d like to think so.” She said before her teeth crunched noisily against a crisp.

            He shook his head. “You have no idea your effect on people. You could be living so much more.”

            She arched an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to be taking life lessons from you, Malik? What are you suggesting? That I go out every night to find a different boy to ‘explore’, as you like to call it. Will that make me live a little more?”

            “I’m only saying you should take advantage of opportunities. Like I said earlier, Liam--.”

            “Don’t even get me started. Liam and I are _friends_.” She rolled her eyes at the mere notion Zayn kept insisting on bringing up.

            “Well I _know_ that. But believe it or not, there was a time when he thought he had feelings for you.”

            “What are you talking about…” Perrie’s eyes focused on the Westminster Bridge in the distance as a memory came flooding to her consciousness all very suddenly. “It’s not because of _that night_ is it?”

            Zayn nodded slowly. “I told you. In a way, I’m glad he met Danielle so quickly after. Saved him a lot of heartbreak.”

            Now Perrie looked at Zayn incredulously, “ _Heartbreak_? Being a little melodramatic aren’t you?”

            “Again, you’re underestimating yourself.” He smirked, taking another swig of wine. “What did you guys do anyway? No offense, but I find it hard to believe that you two went all the way. Liam being a gentleman and all. And you being _you_.”

            Perrie took no offense to his last statement. Zayn had made it crystal clear from the very beginning of their friendship that he thought she was a prude. “Well as a matter of fact, you’re right. Liam was a complete gentleman. A characteristic you obviously lack. But really, all we did was kiss. It was all very sloppy and I knew it would amount to nothing.”

            “Why?”

            “Why what?”

            “Why did you think it would amount to nothing?”

            Perrie’s teeth scraped her bottom lip nervously. “Because it was Liam. He’s such a brilliant friend and I didn’t want to lose him if things were to go sour. And I just didn’t think I was in his league at all.”

            Zayn boggled at the statement. His voice lowered considerably. “What. The. Hell. _Edwards_. Are you back in primary school? _Out of his league_. I can’t believe you just said that.”

            Her eyes widened and her arms crossed her middle in defense. “Why are you so surprised? Liam deserves someone wonderful. I’m just glad he and Dani are together because they are honestly perfect for each other. They make each other so happy. I could never make Liam as happy as Dani does.”

            “Just shut up.”

            “ _Excuse me_?”

            “What did I say, Edwards? Shut up. You obviously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

             Then suddenly, just as Perrie was about to stuff her mouth with a handful of the remaining crisps, Zayn leaned over and pecked her lips quickly with his own. The action had lasted for no more than a second, but it was enough to make her drop the crisps in her hand onto the ground. She stared at him in disbelief. Zayn’s thoughts skittered.

            _I just kissed Perrie Edwards._

_I. Just. Kissed. Perrie. Edwards._

_Perrie Edwards._

            “Zayn Malik.” She addressed him breathlessly.

            He gazed into her eyes, trying to predict her response, but she spoke before he could make a deduction.

            “You owe me a bag of crisps.”

            Zayn felt his jaw drop slightly.

            He was desperate to keep up the dynamic they had built throughout the day. So he responded breezily, “I hope a ticket to The Eye will make up for it.”

            She nodded curtly. “I believe that would be satisfactory.”

            Perrie hated the tension in the air now. Even as they picked up their trash and disposed them in a nearby bin, she had to restrain from shouting at him. Shouting _, why_? _Why. On. Earth. Would. You. Kiss. Me._

_Kiss me again._

            It helped to think about Mystery Girl from earlier that morning. Mystery Girl seemed to help Perrie organize her thoughts and put things in perspective. The last thing she wanted to do was to let her thoughts run away with _expectations_. Expectations are the worst.

            Zayn wondered desperately what exactly Perrie was thinking as he followed her into a vacant passenger capsule. He found it a miracle that the capsule was empty save for him and Perrie. Then again, he thought it was a miracle to be here with Perrie at all. Just eight hours ago, he was sitting in bed with his arm around another girl. A bag of weed stashed away in his drawer and left over cold pizza were all he could think about before that fateful knock.

            Dusk settled over the Thames beautifully. Perrie couldn’t help but lean against the guardrail to take the scene in. Zayn leaned against the guardrail in the space next to her.

            “You trying to trap me, Malik?” the corner of Perrie’s mouth turned upwards as the door behind them slid closed with a metallic clang, leaving them alone for the first time since they stood in his flat that morning.

            “Only if you want me to, Edwards.” He grinned down at her, but she was still looking out onto the river as they ascended slowly.

            They both listened to the steady hum of machinery for a while before Perrie cleared her throat and turned to face Zayn. His heart nearly stopped at how serious she looked. He wondered if he had indeed done something wrong.

            Her voice remained level as she spoke, “Don’t over think this.”

            Zayn felt her hands in his hair, her fingers combing through it affectionately and simultaneously ridding the knots that had formed from the evening winds. Her elbows dug against his chest as she got up on her tiptoes and he instinctively leaned down so their lips met halfway. For the first time, he didn’t let his hair-OCD tendencies bother him one bit. All he could think about were how warm her lips felt against his and how he desperately wished the moment had no end. Perrie smiled when Zayn didn’t flinch at having her hands in his thick dark locks. But all thoughts of his hair were obliterated when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip and all she could think about was _ZaynZaynZayn_ and how she will never forget this.

            He deepened the kiss as they moved against each other. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck. His arms circling her waist served as encouragement to come closer.

            They lost track of time and before they knew it, a sudden jerk of the wheel separated their lips. From the top of The Eye, Zayn struggled to catch his breath as the view took whatever breath was left in him. Perrie rested her head wearily against his chest as she looked out at the Thames and the cityscape in the soft glow of the sunset.

            “There’s a first time for everything.” Zayn said softly.

            “As in there’s a first time for getting a bit tipsy on cheap grocery wine and snogging at the top of the Eye?”

            “Exactly,” he laughed.

 

            Zayn woke up the following morning feeling light. He wondered why.

            Maybe it was the white crisp sheet that covered the bottom half of his naked body. Perhaps it was because for the first time in three days he didn’t wake up to someone sleeping on his arm. Or maybe it was the way the curtains were pulled back from the window to let the sunlight stream into the bedroom.

            He spotted his jeans on the floor and memories from the night before flooded back to him.

            _Zayn smiled against the nape of Perrie’s neck as she giggled and unlocked the door to her flat. Once he shut the door behind them, her body crashed into his rather ungracefully and he briefly wondered if a bruise would form in the morning. But Perrie’s kiss distracted him and all other thoughts were dispelled as he smiled against her mouth. His hands gripped her waist eagerly as their mouths fought for dominance._

_The battle raged on for the rest of the night, taking place on the couch, against the wall of the hallway and finally made peace in Perrie’s bedroom._

            Zayn located his boxers on the floor and slipped them on before making his way to the kitchen, where the smell of scrambled eggs and toast greeted him. He lingered beside the counter, watching Perrie prepare the coffee machine for the morning brew. Her long hair was pulled back into a relaxed ponytail. The black t-shirt and plaid boxer shorts were not enough to hide the obvious hickey on her neck and bruises on her thighs.

            Zayn cleared his throat. “Rough night?”

            Perrie twirled in place to face him, surprise evident in her eyes, and her mouth curved into a smile. “I should say the same to you. You look like absolute shit.”

            His eyes widened as he sought a reflective surface in the flat. He found a pocket mirror lying on the kitchen table and observed the damage: his hair struck out in all directions and the bags under his eyes told stories of sleeping at obscene hours the past few nights.

            “Alright, Narcissus. Brunch is served.” Perrie said with a roll of her eyes.

            Zayn took the plate she handed to him and served himself a generous heap of eggs and some buttered toast. “You’re quite the chef, aren’t you?”

            His snarky remark earned himself a playful slap against the arm.

            Perrie feigned distress. “Well that’s the last time _you_ get a complimentary breakfast at _château Edwards et Calder_.”

            “I’m being serious! I’m not always trying to be a wise ass.” He said while pouring a couple of glasses of orange juice. He shot her a warm smile, which she reciprocated.

            “And all along I thought it was your life mission. You’re just full of surprises aren’t you, Malik?”

            He smirked. “Always.”

            A calm silence settled over the breakfast table as they tucked into their simple meal. Perrie bit her lip when she saw red scratch marks running along his bare back. She looked at her own nails absent mindedly, as if to say _good job_. The dark love bites against his shoulder nearly made her shudder as it brought back the memories from the night before.

            She silently debated with herself as her teeth crunched against the buttered wheat toast. _Should I be the one to bring it up?_ The words were out of her mouth before she can stop them.

            “So you’re kind of in debt to Eleanor’s not-so-secret stash of condoms.”

            Zayn laughed and smiled at her coolly. “I’ll write her an IOU.”

            A new kind of quiet settled over the kitchen.

            “Coffee’s ready!” She exclaimed before rushing up to prepare their mugs.

            Zayn propped his elbow on the table and turned to face her as she stirred in milk and sugar to her own coffee.

            “Do you think it’s such a good idea to tell the others?”

            Zayn’s voice cut through the silence like a chainsaw, jarring Perrie out of her morning stupor effectively.

            She shrugged. “Probably not. I’d never hear the end of it from El… and well. From _everybody_. Christ, I can just hear their reactions--.”

            “Wow, is sleeping with me really going to cause you so much trouble?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow, but he hoped he veiled his disappointment.

            Perrie brought the two mugs over to the table and sat across from him. She looked at him seriously. “I wouldn’t be so quick to put yourself down. But you know how our friends are like. They’ll think it’ll change things. And once they get it into their heads they might not let it go and let us forget about it. Because after all, what happened last night _didn’t_ change things.”

            He failed to respond quickly and looked down at his coffee cup. “No… it doesn’t.”

            “Great!” Perrie made sure to flash him the brightest smile she could muster at that moment. Her stomach lurched when he smiled faintly back. She took a tentative sip of her coffee before saying, “It’s great because nothing has to change. You can go back to your ‘babes’. And I can go back to my crappy telly teen soaps and massive take away leftovers.”

            Zayn wasn’t sure how much higher his eyebrows could raise. He wondered if they reached his hairline. “Wow, Edwards. If I had known your life before me was like that, I would have come to the rescue sooner.”

            Perrie glared. “My life was like _what_? I was perfectly happy to stay in and watch telly. It wasn’t until our mates decided to pester me to check up on you because you were too busy to answer their calls.”

            “Call… Oh shit! I was supposed to call… whats-her-name. I have no idea what her name is.” He muttered madly to himself.

            She couldn’t hide her surprise. “You were actually going to call, ‘babe’? Didn’t know you had it in you, to be honest.”

            Zayn nodded, knowing full well that he had no intention of calling the mystery girl up until ten seconds ago, when Perrie insinuated that she would rather watch crap television than be with him. He knew he was probably over exaggerating and shooting himself in the foot, but now he couldn’t see a way around it.

            With that, he left Perrie alone in the kitchen with two empty plates, and two full mugs of coffee. She rolled her eyes as she picked up a Topshop catalogue Eleanor left behind and thumbed through it. Her ears perked up when Zayn’s calm and collected voice wafted from the bedroom, through the hallway and into the kitchen.

            “Yeah, so I’ll just see you there later tonight, right? Wicked. Can’t wait!”

            Perrie’s thumb brushed over the bruise on her thigh and she frowned, wondering if she had lost him forever.

 

            Fourteen hours later, Perrie lifted the thin white sheet for Zayn to climb under. He crawled into the space next to her on the bed and made himself comfortable in just his boxers, t-shirt and socks.

            “Just for the summer holiday, yeah?” He said, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

            She nodded, not bothering to be ashamed of the flush against her cheeks. “Best idea you ever had, Malik.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Perrie Edwards wanted to forget about Zayn Malik, the resident “bad boy” of their tight-knit group of mates, and the summer holiday they spent together. It was a summer when the rest of their gang fled town for some reason or other leaving them alone to commiserate before their last year at university.   
> A/N: This an AU!university fic and is obviously 100% fiction. I am in no way affiliated with any of the people portrayed in this work.

            Two weeks passed before their eyes. Days spent lying around in bed, talking about Uni and sharing experiences about what it’s like to live with Queen Eleanor and Perfectionist Liam. Sometimes they would just sit with hot mugs of tea and read _On the Road_ by Jack Kerouac aloud to each other. They would switch off whenever their voice got too raspy. Perrie liked the way Zayns voice turned quiet and coarse after enduring only a few pages. One time, Zayn conceded to Perrie’s request that they watch the last season of _Gossip Girl_. He pretended not to cry during the last episode, brushing away Perrie’s smirk, and saying he just really liked how Serena and Blair remained friends after all the shit they’ve been through together. But Perrie’s favorite moments with Zayn were when he would sit at her windowsill and smoke.

            “Admiring me from a short distance again, Edwards?” Zayn said with a cigarette still between his lips.

            Perrie watched as the smoke escaped from his mouth and drifted into the city air outside. “Can’t help it. We’ve only got a few more days left of this, you know. I’ve quite enjoyed having you around. Like having a little pet.”

His bark of laughter rang beautifully in her ears. “Fuck. Do we really only have three more days until everyone comes back?”

            “I’m afraid so.” She said, taking another sip of tea.

            “We spent too much time reading that wicked book and too little time shagging.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a bubble of laughter from Perrie.

            “All holidays end.” She said simply, staring wistfully down at the mangled sheets at the foot of the bed.

            Zayn’s eyes flitted over the way Perrie’s body stretched out languidly across the mattress. She wore his blue button up shirt that she fell in love with, and he liked the way it looked on her more than it did on himself. The deep blue contrasted against her pale skin wonderfully. 

            As if on cue, Zayn’s mobile beeped violently from its place on the bedside table. Zayn put out his cigarette in the small ceramic dish on the sill. The dish was now half filled with cigarette ends and graying ash. He swore to himself to clean it up later.

            Perrie buried her face in a pillow as Zayn answered the phone.

            “Hello?” his voice came out low and slow. His hand reached out and tousled Perrie’s hair, but he withdrew quickly when her hand attempted to swat him away.

            “Z! Where are you mate?” Liam’s chipper voice cut through the line and made Zayn freeze.

            “I thought you’d be here. I mean, it’s only the afternoon. But if you’re with a girl right now, congrats on taking the initiative and actually spending the day with her rather than leaving her flat like a git the next morning.”

            Liam’s voice must have been super loud, or perhaps Zayn’s phone volume was set too high. Perrie’s head shot up at recognizing Liam’s voice and she looked up at Zayn, mouthing, “Fuck.”

            “I just… yeah. I’ll be over soon, alright?” Zayn said hurriedly, as he searched the room for the rest of his clothes.

            Perrie jumped out of bed and made sure he didn’t forget anything.

            “Take your time, mate. It’s not like there’s a big rush. I’ve already cleaned the place up. Although I thought it would be a lot worse. It definitely wasn’t as messy as the last time I went home on holiday.”

            “Right, I’ve been pretty good about it though. Shocking, eh? But hey, I’ll see you soon, Li.” Zayn said breathlessly as he finally pulled on his jacket and Perrie threw him his keys.

            “They’re back so soon.” Perrie’s eyes had widened from the unexpected turn of events. She attempted to mask her disappointment as she looked up at him.

            He nodded, gripping the keys in his fist until he was sure it would leave an angry red mark in his palm. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He ruffled his hair and looked down at her apologetically.

            “Oh!” She looked down and saw she was still wearing his shirt. “I’ll wash and return—.”

            “No.” His hand cupped her face and they both smiled. “I want you to have it. It looks better on you, anyway.”

            She laughed as she got on her tiptoes to brush her lips lightly against his. But he responded with more vigor, she wondered if he planned on leaving any time soon. The way he nipped at her bottom lip had her reaching to wrap her arms around his neck instinctively. However, reason infiltrated and she took a cautious step back.

            “Right. Right. You’re totally right.” He mumbled before taking another step backwards closer to the door.

            She nodded. “Just for the summer hols.”

            Zayn inwardly cringed as the words he spoke a couple of weeks ago were used against him, whether Perrie knew that or not.

            “I’ll see you around, Edwards.”

            “See you soon, Malik.”

 

            “When you have time, can you please send me the lecture from Monday’s infectious disease lecture?”

            Liam’s request jarred Perrie’s attention from the notes laid before her eyes.

            She nodded quickly, “Yes, of course.”

            When she looked down to resume, she realized she had re-read the same sentence at least five times. And she had been in the library with Liam for an only an hour. Perrie silently blamed Louis and Eleanor’s raging row the night before for her tiredness and inattention. She would have left the apartment completely if Eleanor had not made her referee and take her side of the argument.

            Perrie felt a dull throbbing headache when she even thought the night before.

            “You alright?”

            Now Liam was looking at her with a serious empathetic expression.

            She shook her head, “I think I just need a nice hot cup of coffee. I had a long night.”

            Liam already started moving to pack up all of their things.

            “Let’s go to my place. I just stocked up on coffee this morning,” he invited with a comforting smile.

            Perrie could never turn down free coffee, and this was no exception. Although, she nearly bit her tongue to keep herself from blurting out the question burning in her mind. _Is Zayn going to be there?_ After all, she had not seen or spoken to him since he left her flat two months ago. And it wasn’t even like she was avoiding him. Really. She had just been conveniently busy once school started.

            Liam and Zayn’s flat was exactly how Perrie remembered it from when she visited just three months ago. Only, Liam’s tidy tendencies were evident in the clean countertop and empty sink. Other than that, papers and magazines littered the table along with a spoon and empty bowl that bore evidence of once containing a sugary cereal.

            Liam only rolled his eyes at the bowl as he placed it into sink.

            Perrie made herself comfortable on the couch as she watched Liam prepare the electric kettle and spoon out the instant coffee grains into two mugs. She almost felt at home. That is, until Liam decided to engage in a certain conversation.

            “So how are things at home?”

            She heard the cautious inflection he used. Liam knew this was a touchy subject for Perrie. However, it was Perrie who had confided in him in the first place just the year before.

            “Well… He says that he stopped seeing her. But my mom found her medical forms in his car last week.” Perrie spoke matter-of-factly despite the tear that threatened to betray her. She felt her face harden instinctively.

            “Her medical forms?” Liam’s face scrunched in confusion as he poured boiling water into the two mugs.

            “He drove her to the doctor’s.”

            “Oh.”

            Liam walked carefully to the couch where he handed Perrier one of the mugs.

            “Do me a favor, Li. If you ever have a wife and kids… Don’t lie to them.” Perrie said before taking a slow sip of coffee.

            “Duly noted.” Liam nodded, attempting to lighten the mood.

            Suddenly, the tinkering of a xylophone could be heard emanating from the neighboring room. Perrie nearly jumped in surprise, but she could feel a furious flush creep up to her cheeks as the vocals began.

            “ _Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you were so happy you could die._ ”

            Perrie rolled her eyes. _I never said I was so happy I could die, you twat._

            “Well… well… well… Look who finally decided to show her face around these parts.”

            Zayn now leaned against the wall of the hallway as he bore an accusatory gaze at Perrie.

            “Is this how you always treat your guests, Malik?” Perrie snapped, now chugging her coffee at an alarming rate.

            Liam decided to diffuse the situation with his best weapon: honesty. He made sure to hold eye contact with Zayn as he spoke.

            “You know Perrie, Zayn just _really_ missed you. He thought you were avoiding him. Which just devastated him, you know. Wouldn’t eat anything but tea and chocolate biscuits for two weeks.”

            If looks could kill, Zayn’s icy glare would murder Liam twice over.

            “ _Shut up, Li!_ ” Zayn stomped his foot against the floor petulantly.

            Liam looked at Perrie, who couldn’t quite meet anyone’s eye.

            “And _you_ , Perrie. You were kind of avoiding him weren’t you? Ever since you both had your summer tryst?” Liam blushed at the word _tryst_ , but it had to be said.

            “You really are awful, Liam Payne.” Perrie finally said after a long silence.

            “The foulest.” Zayn frowned.

            Liam shrugged as he got up off the couch with his empty mug. “Well I’ll leave you two to talk it out. I have a date with Dani.”

            Zayn and Perrie watched Liam leave the flat in record time and they stared at each other. Perrie’s coffee grew cold on the coffee table.

            “I wasn’t avoiding you, you know.” Perrie crossed her arms as she continued. “I just got busy trying to keep my marks up. And I happen to share classes with Liam. Louis works in the café I go to every morning. And Niall, Harry and I are all free for lunch at the same time. That’s it.”

            Zayn’s eyes fell to the floor as he spoke. “So I guess I should ask Louis if there are any openings, register for the same concentration as you and Liam, and work my life around your lunch schedule. Is that it?”

            “You’re being ridiculous.”

            “Am I though?”

            “I’m not the one making sweeping generalizations.”

            “Excuse me?”

            Zayn was sitting next to her now. Perrie tried her hardest to shrug off the feeling of just how much she missed being with him. If she closed her eyes hard enough, she could remember how it felt when he wrapped a lazy arm around her while they fell asleep.

            His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

            “I’m talking about how your dad lied to you and now you won’t let anyone get close enough to want to stick around.”

            Silence engulfed them once again.

            “Okay.”

            Zayn’s head shot up and turned to meet Perrie’s soft gaze. But he quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

            “Okay?”

            “I mean… I’m okay with whatever _this_ is. I promise I won’t ‘avoid you’ anymore. And…”

            But Zayn was already at her side and tackled her so that she lay on the couch. His arms circled her waist and she giggled as his scruffy cheek tickled against her neck.

            Yes, Perrie is definitely okay with this. 


End file.
